1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to thermally insulated or other beverage container keg coolers having inner and outer walls for receiving ice or other cooling material while holding the keg within the enclosure in an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coolers for holding beverage kegs are old in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,344 Livingston et al, discloses a thermally insulated cooler for enclosing a beverage keg. The cooler is of a soft sided composition cylindrical in shape having a closed bottom and a removable lid. U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,397 Donovan et al, discloses a barrel cooler comprising inner and outer containers joined together and having a space between the upstanding walls for receiving a coolant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,875 McCallun, discloses a flexible bag having a plurality of side pockets for holding ice cubes for cooling the adjacent container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,290 Byrns discloses an ice sleeve cooler for beer kegs comprising a slip-over ice sleeve having inner and outer sleeve members with an ice pocket therebetween.